Yu-Gi-Oh
by subterra59
Summary: In Domino city, Seto Kaiba's goal is to win against Yugi Muto in Duel Monsters. However, he did not expect stronger players to enter the finals. Alternative Universe. Non Canon. Parings undecided.
OC characters in the Battle City tournament. New Cards and new Competition.

I do not own anything, Konami does. I love Yugioh.

This is not canon to the series, kind of, but not canon.

"Humans talking"

" _Humans thinking"_

" _Humans talking through phones or communicators or speakerphones_ "

" _ **Spirits taking**_ " _(Note, only specific characters can see, hear, or talk to Duel Spirits and the heart of the cards)_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Domino City, the city located in Japan which is upholded by Seto Kaiba. The rules are simple, duel to win, as well win a total of six locator cards, and retrieve the losers rarest card. Seto's greed is to obtain powerful cards and be proclaimed the most powerful duelist, however, he has another goal ahead, to defeat Yugi Moto whom defeated him against his own game. Now, he seeks for the powerful god cards, and to defeat his own rival. But Seto should know, there are other people who are stronger with big dreams and new cards.

Out in the streets of Domino city, a teenager with red short hair with a red shirt with a black sword like emblem on its back, as well wearing jeans and sneakers searches for a decent duel. He fishes out of his pocket are two locator cards, "Alright, I just need four more and I'm good to go to the finals." he said putting it away and pulling out a duel monster card. It was a normal monster with 1800 atk and 1800 defense, a picture of a man in silver armor with red hair pulling a sword from the stone, Noble Knight Artorigus. "Our bond may be fresh, but I know we can pull it off and get to the top of the mountain." he said and putting the Noble Knight Artorigus card away.

He looks around and sees a kid with a red beanie hat with red long hair stops to look at him. The owner of Noble Knight Artorigus recognizes him, known as Rex Raptor. Rex grins and points at him. "Hey you." the points at himself. "Yeah you, I have two extra locator cards, and I need to get back to the top," he said cockily and readies his Duel Disk. "So, wanna duel, or are you chicken?"

He looks at him with a puzzled look and puts Noble Knight Artorigus in a deck and puts it in the duel disk. "Sure, this could give me the chance to see what this deck is capable of."

"Huh, the more reasons this is going to be easier for me." Rex looked at with an bigger grin. "What's your name noob."

"The names Christian," he introduces himself. "I'll be the one to win this duel."

The holograms launched and took their place, as the Duel Disks unsheathed and in dueling mode.

"Duel!" They both shouted one another.

"I'll take the first turn." Christian said draw. "I'll play the monster Noble Knight Borz in attack mode." He said and plays a young knight in blue and silver armor and robes while holding a chalice in his hands. The monsters' atk: 1700, def: 900.

"Noble Knights?" Rex was in utter confusion. "I never heard of them."

"Then you're going to get really familiar with them soon, next I play the equip card, Noble Arms of Destiny and equip it to Borz." A sword and transparent shield come into play in the spell and trap zone and equips it to the knight. "Now his ability activates. When Borz is equipped with a Noble Arms, I pick three Noble Arms cards from my deck, and you have to pick one of the three randomly." he said and pulls out the deck and choses. "I have Caliburn, Gallatin, and the monster Gwenhwyfar Queen of Noble Arms." he then places them in the spell and trap cards and the holograms shuffle in place. "Now choose."

"Choose?" Rex looks at the three cards only to see the back of them. "Um...the one on my right."

The left card revealed to be Caliburn. "Caliburn goes to my hand, and the rest will go to my graveyard." he said. "But wait, there's more."

"More?" Rex said. "When will it be my turn."

"Just after this." Christian said. "Now, when Gwenhwyfar Queen of Noble Arms is in my hand or graveyard, I can target one Noble Knight monster on the field, she can equip herself to Borz, giving him a 300 atk points boost." Gwenhwyfar appears in the Spell and Trap card zone behind Borz from the graveyard, revealing herself as a beautiful woman with brown hair in a pink dress. "I place one card face down and I end my turn."

Turn 2:

Christian: 4000 LPs

Hand: 5 cards

Monsters: Noble Knight Borz: atk 1700 (+300), def 900.

Spells and Traps: Noble Arms of Destiny, Gwenhwyfar Queen of Noble Arms. One set card.

"Finally it's my turn." Rex said half frustrated. "I draw," he looks at the card and grins cockily. "I special summon Gilasaurus in attack mode thanks to his ability." he said as and a brown raptor with black stripes on its body its' atk points is 1400 and def 400. "And I haven't normal summoned yet, next I normal summon Giant Rex in attack mode." Another dinosaur appears to be a brown tyrannosaurus with a large fin on its' back, its' atk is 2000 and def 1200.

Christian looks up to the bigger dinosaur, almost impressed. "That's one impressive fossil," he said and looks back at Rex. "But it's not enough to destroy Borz since he has the same attack points as Giant Rex."

"Watch me try, Giant Rex, destroy his shrimp in shining armor," Rex orders his Tyrannosaurus charges at Borz.

Noble Knight Borz heard the humans insult, revealing an anime tick mark on his head.

" _ **Don't call me a SHRIMP you midget!**_ " yelled the young knight now pouted when a gentle hand laid on his shoulder.

The hand was origin from Gwenhwyfar with a gentle smile. " _ **Calm yourself young knight.**_ " she said as a dark aura surrounds her, " _ **This human will learn manners soon enough.**_ "

"While I attack, I play a quick play card in my hand, reckless rush, my Rex gains 700 attack points, now a total of 2700 atk points. "It's now enough to destroy your monster!" As soon as Rex comes near the young knight, Gwenhwyfar appears between Borz and the dinosaur with a raised hand of authority for Giant Rex to stop, both the queen and the dinosaur froze in place with dark aura appearing around them. "What?" Rex was in confusion again.

"It's Gwenhwyfar's ability," Christian starts explaining. "You see, when the equipped Noble Knight monster such as Borz here is a DARK attribute and is targeted for an attack, I can destroy the attacking monster, as well destroying Gwenhwyfar." The queen closes her eyes, and opens them with dark aura surrounds her pupils.

"What, no!" Both the queen and Giant Rex were destroyed, leaving Gilasaurus in Rex's field and Borz unharmed. "Wait, Borz is a LIGHT monster, how can he be a dark type monster at all?"

"That's Borz's ability," he said as the monster is surrounded in purple energy. "A few Noble Knights like him are equipped with Noble Arms equip spell cards, the turn into a DARK monster, and their levels are increased by 1."

"Tch, fine." Rex now even more frustrated. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Turn 3

Rex: 4000 LPs

Hand: 4

Monsters: Gilasaurus atk: 1400, def 400.

Spells and Traps: Two set cards.

"My draw." Christian draws his card and puts it in his hand. "Alright, let's see you in action," he said taking a card from his hand. "I summon Noble Knight Peredur in attack mode." A man with blond hair and in golden armor along with a sword strapped to his waist sheath and stood next to Borz. "Next I activate Gwenhwyfar Queen of Noble Arms ability again, if she is in hand or grave, I can target a Noble Knight and be equipped, and I chose Peredur." he said and Gwenhwyfar appears once more, but this time behind the blond knight.

"Another one?" Rex looked shocked. "I'm in trouble!" but deep in his thought he grins in the inside. " _Thats right, come on, attack, I have a Mirror Force ready with your name on it."_

"Alright Peredur, attack his Gilasaurus, send it back to the time whence he came!" Peredur drew his sword and charges the dinosaur.

"I activate my trap card!" Rex presses the button on his Duel Disk. "Mirror Force, when you declare an attack, I can activate this card and destroy all attack position monsters." An energy shield is made around Rex and Gilasaurus as the Knights' sword is clashed against the dome, causing a massive explosion around them. "Now you have no monsters to protect you." he laughs with victory...until his eyes were about to pop out with shock.

The smoke cleared to reveal Gwenhwyfar in front of Peredur with a magical aura of light protected him. The Queen looks at Peredur, sighing in relief to see her knight unharmed and disappears back to the graveyard. The second Noble Knight, Borz is unscathed, holding up the transparent shield which shattered.

"Wha...what happened?" Rex was confused in higher levels. "They should all be destroyed!"

"I'll tell you." Chris said. "You see, for Borz, once per turn, when he would be destroyed by battle or by card effect, Noble Arms of Destiny will protect Borz." he said as Borz readies his sword. "And Peredur, Gwenhwyfar's ability is when she is equipped to a LIGHT Noble Knight, she can protect Peredur from being destroyed by card effects as well destroy her as well." he said. "And my attacks still goes through!"

Peredur continues his assault and cuts Gilasaurus in half, destroying it and dealing 500 life points of damage to Rex. "Ah!" Rex screams as his life points dropped to 3500.

"And Borz, attack his life points directly!" the young knight charges forward and slashes Rex's life points from 3500 to 1800, making him throw back to the ground. "Now in my second main face, I equip Peredur with Noble Arms Caliburn." he said as he gives the gold knight the sword with glowing blue circuits across the blade. "This equip spell card gives my monster a 500 atk boost, and once per turn, I gain 500 life points."

Rex gets up and hears the effects. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope, it's all real." Christian said gaining the life points. "I end my turn.

Turn 4

Christian: 4500 LPs

Hand: 4

Monsters: Noble Knight Borz: atk 1700, def 900. Noble Knight Peredur: atk 1900 (+500), def 300

Spells and Traps: Noble Arms of Destiny (Noble Knight Borz), Noble Arms Caliburn (Noble Knight Peredur), one face down.

Rex: 1800 LPs

Hand: 4

Monsters: None

Spells and Traps: One set card.

Rex got angry. "I draw!" he did so and looks at the card. "Good," he said. "I special summon another Gilasaurus in attack mode." a new raptor comes to the field. "Though, here's the catch, you can special summon a monster in your graveyard," he points at Christian's Dual Disk. "Your queen can come out and play if she likes."

Christian looks at his Duel Disk and shakes his head. "No, she's staying the way she is."

"Fine by me," Rex said. "Next I play Call of the Haunted to bring one monster in my grave, and I choose my other Gilasaurus." Another monster rose from the ground and next to its' dinosaur friend.

"I think I know what's coming next?" Christian looked ready.

"And you're right!" Rex said and pulls up another card from his hand. "Now, I sacrifice both my monsters, to tribute summon Tyrant Dragon!" The two dinosaurs disappear, and now a dragon took their place, with the atks of 2900 and def of 2500. It roared with dominance and looks at the knights and Christian.

Borz flinched a bit, seeing the size of the Dragon, but Peredur looked unfazed.

" _ **Woah, that one big dragon?**_ " Borz looked worried.

Peredur looks over his Noble Knight brother with an assuring look. " _ **Do not worry young one, our successor will lead us to victory,**_ " He said looking up back at Tyrant Dragon. " _ **Now, have at us!**_ "

"Now Tyrant Dragon, destroy his goldilocks knight and destroy his Caliburn!" The Dragon roars and fire builds within it's maw.

"During your attack on Peredur, I activate my facedown!" Christian presses the activation button.

"As if, Trap Cards won't work on Tyrant Dragon, they'll just be negated and destroy." Rex laughs and points at the Noble Knight user. "You're finished noob, and I'll you Caliburn card will be mine!"

"Who said it's a trap card." The facedown is revealed.

"What?" The Dinosaur and Dragon user sees it and now eyes widened. "A spell card!"

"A Quick-Play spell card to be precise." Christian said. "Swords at Dawn, I can select an equip spell card from my graveyard, and equip it to a warrior type monster." he points at his golden knight. "And I chose the monster you are attacking, Noble Knight Peredur." The spell card then glows and shots towards the graveyard of the Duel Disk. "Noble Arms Gallatin, equip and save my knight!" The sword shot out and Peredur caught it and now holds both Caliburn and Gallatin.

"So what," Rex denies it. "My monsters attack points is still higher than your little warrior!"

"But you should know," Christian said. "When Noble Arms Gallatin is equipped to a warrior type monster, that monster gains 1000 atk."

"A 1000 atk points?" Rex now realizing. "That means?!"

"Noble Knight Peredur is now 3400 atk points." Christian said. "Stronger than your dragon, now slay the beast!" Peredur roars and crossed his swords to completely block the now stream of fire. He flicked the blades to cancel the fire, and charges at the dragon, destroying it and dealing 500 damage to Rex's life points.

Rex looks around with shock and confusion in his eyes. "I play monster reborn to bring back Tyrant Dragon and put him in defense mode, and place one more card face down and end my turn."

"Swords of Dawn's ability is activated." Christian said. "Until the end of turn, Gallatin is to be destroyed." the sword is destroyed but reappears in his hands. "And Noble Arms Gallatin's ability, once per turn when it is destroyed, it can come back to target Noble Knight like Peredur."

Turn 5

Rex: 1300 LPs

Hand: 3

Monsters: Tyrant Dragon: atk 2900, def 2500 defense mode.

Spell and Trap: One set card.

Christian: 4500 LPs

Hand: 4

Monsters: Noble Knight Borz: atk 1700, def 900. Noble Knight Peredur: atk 1900 (+500, + 1000), def 300

Spells and Traps: Noble Arms of Destiny (Noble Knight Borz), Noble Arms Caliburn (Noble Knight Peredur), Noble Arms Gallatin (Noble Arms Peredur.

"My move." Christian draws his card. "And thanks to Caliburns ability, once per turn, I gain an additional 500 life points." he said as his life points just keep going up. "And, for every standby phase, while Peredur is equipped to Gallatin, he loses 200 atk points."

"Huh," Rex was in slight relief, "I see that card isn't overpowering."

"That's where this card comes to play," Christian said. "I play another Noble Arms, Arfeudutyr, and equip it to Borz." A sword with a glowing blade appears to Borz and grabs it to now have two swords. "Now I activate Arfeudutyr ability, by taking away 500 atk points to the equpped monster, I can destroy one set card you control." he points at the face down. "Let's see card number 1."

Borz raises Arfeudutyr and glows with white and black aura as well decreasing his atk of 1700 to 1200, and slashes down to fire a beam upon the set card. The set card reveals to be Nutrient Z, a trap card. "No!" Rex looks up to see the two knights. "Such scary effects, they look impossible to get by them."

"I told you," Christian said. "I'm going to win this duel," he said. "Now Gwenhwyfar, come back to the grave and equip to Borz and give him strength." he said and the Queen of Noble Arms stood behind Borz with a smile of soon victory, now his atk points are from 1200 to 1500. "Now Peredur, destroy his Knight once more!" the golden knight charges at Tyrant Dragon once more and destroys it. "Now Borz, show him the power of the Noble Knights, attack him directly!"

Borz nods and raises his sword as Gwenhwyfar the attack boost. The young knight charges at Rex Raptor and slashes the rest of his life points.

"Ah!" Rex fell back and his life points are zeroed. The holograms disappeared and the cards are returned to the deck. Christian then walks over to Rex and gives him a helping hand.

"Here, need help?" Christian said with a generous smile.

Rex looks at him while he lay on the ground, he sighs and takes it. "You got lucky...kid." well, he didn't say noob, it's a start. "Here, my two locator cards, and my Tyrant Dragon, you won them fair and square." he said handing him the cards.

Christian looks at the cards and takes them with gratitude. "After this Tournament, I'll return Tyrant Dragon to you." he said, making the Dino and Dragon user confuse, making him laugh.

"Whatever," Rex said as he turns and leaves. "I'll be expecting a rematch from you."

Christian smiles and looks at Tyrant Dragon, putting him in his storage deck. "Well, I'm one step closer to victory," he said and walks off. "Now, who's next?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I hope you like this chapter, review if you guys want me to keep writing more chapters.

Thank You!


End file.
